


Home

by paynesgrey



Series: Scarlet Witch Stories [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro brings his sister home. Takes place after Avengers: Childrens Crusade and during AvX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "cherry" theme at fanfic-bakeoff on Livejournal.

Smoke and remorse burned his tongue, and he felt the weight of his sister’s sorrow stifle him like an endless squeeze.

They stood at the open door of his place and she peered inside.

Her face said it all. So many deaths, so many mutants stripped of their powers, had burdened her and weighted like a stone on her heart. If there was one quick fix where he could erase it all away, he would, in a heartbeat, at the price of a soul he probably no longer had.

 _As long as she’s back_ , he thought, and after they left the scene where the bodies of two Young Avengers fell, his sister said her farewells and longed for peace. She wanted anything but what her life had been before, not with Doom, and not even with the Avengers. 

He had thankfully convinced her to come to his place, for she had no home of her own, and he was her family. Aware that she had her own future plans, Pietro did not pry and left her to her thoughts. He only offered her the warmth of him, his nearness, and a place where she would never feel lost.

He could feel her eyes on him as she turned toward him. He could see thoughts already taking shape from the expression on her face. Her hand squeezed his, and Pietro feared letting it go. Reluctantly, she released his grip, and he watched her as she stepped forward, his eyes finding a place to stare on her cherry red cape. 

His sister would make this place a home, for both of them, and there was nothing more in the world he wanted. 

He had her back, and this was all that had mattered, not war, not his father, not peace. 

Only Wanda.


End file.
